


Now I Don't Know What to do with Myself I Don't Want Nobody Else

by jessx0418



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Football Player Louis, Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessx0418/pseuds/jessx0418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Can Louis and Harry just have kids already?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Someone on Tumblr, I believe it was, posted about imagining Louis as a football player and Harry comes to visit with their child so this is how I took it. Hope it turned out alright!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Now I Don't Know What to do with Myself I Don't Want Nobody Else

**Author's Note:**

> Can Louis and Harry just have kids already?
> 
>  
> 
> Someone on Tumblr, I believe it was, posted about imagining Louis as a football player and Harry comes to visit with their child so this is how I took it. Hope it turned out alright!

Louis waited before kicking the ball, clapping his hands when it soared past the goalie and into the goal.

“Good shot, Tomlinson!” Coach Shaw called from the side.

Louis nodded his thanks and jogged to the side of the pitch to work on some dribbling. He was working on offense with one of his mates when someone called him.

“Hey Louis! Look over here!” One of his teammates called.

Louis stopped and turned around a big grin coming across his face when he saw who was standing behind the fence. A gorgeous, tall man with brown curly hair wearing a long black jacket over black skinny jeans and boots was carrying a blonde girl with two pigtails on top of her head dressed in a pink jacket and purple pants. They just so happen to be the loves of Louis’ life, his husband, Harry, and daughter, McKenna. Louis jogged over to the edge of the fence where some of his teammates were talking to them.

“Pap.” The little girl said, pointing her finger.

“Hi McKenna.” Louis cooed to his daughter. She grinned and held out her hands to him. “I can’t right now, love, I’m all dirty. Stay with daddy.”

“Dada.” She repeated.

“Yeah dada.” Louis said, leaning over to kiss her cheek. “Hi love.” Louis said to Harry, tilting his head up to kiss him. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“Mickey was missing her papa so I thought I’d bring her down since it wasn’t that cold out today.”

Louis nodded smiling at their daughter when he saw her looking at him. McKenna smiled right back, the same dimples Harry had showing in her smile.

“You want to watch papa play, princess?” Louis asked her. McKenna smiled, leaning her head against Harry’s shoulder.

“She’s so cute, Lou, looks nothing like you.” Louis’ teammate, Chris, said.

Louis laughed. “Shut up.”

"How old is she?” Brian, another teammate, asked.

 “13 months.” Harry replied.

“She’s a cutie.”

“Thank you.”

“Kenna, you wan to kick a ball?” Louis asked.

“Aren’t you in the middle of practice?” Harry asked him.

Louis shrugged. “It’s pretty much over. Here hand her over.” Louis said, holding out his hands.

Harry handed their daughter to him and Louis kissed her cheek before setting her down. She looked up at Louis.

“Want to play?” Louis asked. He gently kicked the ball towards her. McKenna looked at it before looking back at Louis. “Kick it, love.”

McKenna touched the ball with her hand, watching as it moved slightly in her grip. She looked back at Louis and Louis walked towards her and the ball. He gently kicked it towards her.

“Kick it, Mick.” He said to her.

McKenna kicked her foot out, moving the ball as she did.

“Yay!” Louis exclaimed, throwing his hands above his head as he cheered. McKenna grinned her dimpled smile at him, clapping her hands excitedly. “Good job Mickey!” He said to her.

McKenna giggled and turned to look at Harry. Harry grinned at her.

“Good job princess!” He exclaimed.

McKenna made an excited noise and ran towards Louis, crashing into him. Louis laughed and leaned down, letting his daughter hug him and kissing her cheek.

“Stay here with daddy, love, I’ll be right back.” Louis said to her.

“Come her, Mick.” Harry said.

“Just stay on the pitch, you’re alright.” Louis said.

Harry nodded and walked onto the pitch with their daughter. He smiled when she went for the ball again, trying to pick it up.

“Just like papa, aren’t you? You going to play football too?” Harry asked her.

McKenna babbled as she played with the ball. Harry smiled as he watched her move around trying to kick the ball again. People may say she was Harry, but Harry could see some Louis in her too. She had Louis’ blue eyes, nose, and chin. She was a beautiful mixture of them both and Louis and Harry couldn’t believe how much they loved their little girl.

“Mickey kick it to me!” They heard behind them a few minutes later.

McKenna turned around, smiled, and ran for Louis. Louis caught her easily, hoisting her up into the air as McKenna giggled loudly.

“Tell papa to show you his skills Mickey.” Harry said.

Louis chuckled, tickling McKenna’s stomach. “Want to watch me for a little bit?” McKenna smiled. “Alright.” He kissed her cheek before setting her down and grabbing a ball.

Louis dribbled it to the middle of the field before getting closer and setting up the shot. He took two steps back before advancing forward and kicking the ball, watching as it soared into the goal. He smiled and turned when he heard Harry and McKenna cheering loudly behind him and jogged over to them, placing his hand over Harry’s that was on McKenna’s back, and kissed her cheek.

“Ready to go home, love?” He asked her.

He pulled away only to walk next to Harry, grabbing his hand as they left the field, McKenna babbling between them as they talked about their day. The only thing left on the pitch was the ball Louis had kicked into the goal.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are as lovely as you! xx
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I'm now on Twitter if you'd like to chat! :) http://twitter.com/jessx0418


End file.
